Late Night Kisses
by wishfuldreamer12
Summary: Italy has a dream and Germany wakes up from because of his whimpering. Germany tries to do one little innocent kiss on the cheek, but Italy moves and it becomes a KISS kiss. Sucky summary, and I know thats the last thing you want to hear, but my mind is just blank right now. OOC and a few times the real names are used!


HIIIIII! I'm back for fanfiction 4...3…5? Oh well, I lost count, it's been so long. I know, I know, I haven't whipped out a fanfic in like _months_, but I've been a busy with a lot of things, personal things, and I haven't been able to do much. But, because I found this fanfic in my folder, and loved the feeling of the good reviews, I've decided to kick it into high gear (not really, I've got like six in the making for all these different fandoms and I probably won't get to them in a while) and whip out a fanfic! Hope you like it! (Warning: OOC. I apologize. But, hey, no writer's perfect.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

- (Line) -

Somewhere very far off, a tiny Italian was having a dream. Italy snuggled closer to Germany, since he was yet again in the German's bed. He whimpered ever so slightly and sighed tensely.

"N-No, G-Germany! Don't-Don't go! I want to-t-to…..No!" Italy kept mumbling, soon waking the German.

Germany jolted awake and sat up. He glanced down and fumed red. "ITA-!"

"Germany! Please, don-don't do this t-to me-me!" Italy's loud whimper stopped the fuming Germany and returned him to his natural color.

"Oh, Italy. What are you dreaming about that worries you so much?" Germany ran his fingers through the silky brown locks of the Italian lovingly. He'd loved the Italian for some time now, but couldn't find the courage to tell the ditzy nation. Now, he had to put on a façade every day just to put up with the Italians….._Italian _ways. But, some nights…some nights he allowed himself the pleasure to release the need, the desire, to touch the Italian.

He would lie and tell Italy to go to bed without him because he had extra work to do. Then, when he was absolutely positive that Italy had gone to bed, he would sneak into Italy's room and walk up next to the bed. He would kneel near Italy's head and lean in close. He would kiss Italy, merely on the cheek, and then he would stand up, smile at Italy, and walk out of the room. It was a simple thing, but, surprisingly, to Germany it meant the world. It meant that maybe; just maybe, Germany's love wasn't just one-sided. It meant that there was still the possibility, the dream, that Italy would open his eyes and tell Germany he felt the exact same way. But, Germany knew deep down that Italy would never feel what he felt, would never hold the same love that he did.

Germany glanced at the Italian. He had calmed down, no longer whimpering or fidgeting, but he still had a frown on his face. "Italy? Itaaaaly? Are you awake?" Germany poked the Italians cheek. Italy didn't move or awaken to Germany's calls, so Germany knew it was safe. He leaned down and stopped just before his lips could touch Italy's cheek. "Good night, _Feliciano_." Germany mumbled lovingly. He leaned in closer, but just before his lips could make contact, Italy shifted. Lips met lips and Germany went wide-eyed. He ripped away from Italy with a blush reaching from his scalp to his neck. Italy sighed contentedly and his frown changed to a slight smile.

Though Germany couldn't be any more embarrassed than at that moment, he was pleased Italy had stopped having his nightmare. Germany smiled, calming down now that he was positive that Italy hadn't awaken from the kiss. Germany snuggled back into the bed and fell asleep. His secret was safe.

- (Line) -

Italy had been sleeping not so soundly. In his nightmare, Germany had smiled at him so warmly, had even hugged him. And when Italy said he had loved Germany for so long and that he hoped that Germany loved him too, Italy had expected a yes from how nice Germany was acting. But, Germany had pulled away and told Italy he was disgusted in him. Italy cried out for Germany to come back, but Germany refused. Italy had fallen to his knees and began to cry. That was when Italy heard Germany mumble something softly, sweetly, lovingly and run his strong, comforting through Italy's brown hair.

Then, he had called Italy's name a few times before poking his cheek. After a few moments of silence Germany leaned in close and whispered, "Good night, Feliciano." Having Germany say his name sent shivers down his spine and he had to move to conceal them. And then, he felt it.

Germany's lips on his.

Strong on soft.

Rough on smooth.

Italy could almost feel honey seeping from the kiss. His head was becoming fuzzy and he could barely think straight. It took all his strength not to react to the sweet and sugar-covered kiss. And then, all too soon, Germany pulled back and breathed hard. Italy sighed in bliss and smiled slightly. Germany calmed down and went back to bed. All through the night, Italy stayed awake, trying to ease the desire to kiss Germany back. The need almost shattered him. Italy almost cried out, it hurt his very core.

Then, Italy couldn't stand it. He sat up, turned to Germany, and leaned down with the speed of lightning. He stopped just before his lips touched Germany's. "Please, Ludwig, don't get angry with me. Don't be disgusted." Then, Italy kissed Germany. The kiss was just as sweet as it was before, if not more. Just when Italy pulled back and opened his eyes, he gasped. Germany was looking right back at him with shocked ice blue eyes.

Italy tried to move away. He turned beet red as he realized he was caught in the act. He knew he should've never kissed Germany. Germany couldn't possibly like him back. But as Italy moved away, Germany grabbed onto his shoulder and brought him back down for another kiss. Finally, Germany moved Italy back and looked at him.

- (Line) -

Germany had gone back to sleep. Then, he awoke from the sound of Italy murmuring near his face, "Please, Ludwig, don't be angry with me. Don't be disgusted." And then, soft lips were on his, not crushing them together, but with a shy passion he didn't believe Italy could give him, even on accident. At first, Germany couldn't believe that Italy was kissing him, period. Italy couldn't have done it on purpose. But even as he thought that, he took note that Italy had yet to move away. Finally deciding that it had to be someone other than Italy, Germany opened his eyes. He saw the thing he had expected, but didn't believe.

Italy was right there. Eyes closed, of course, but in a kissing way, brown hair falling around his face, far too close to not be the one kissing Germany. Then, Germany was happy. Happy that he was kissing Italy. Happy that Italy was kissing him. Happy that Italy obviously liked him in some form or fashion, maybe even loved him. Italy opened his eyes and moved away. He gasped and blushed deeply as he looked into Germany's eyes. But, longing for Italy's sweet lips, Germany pulled Italy back down by the shoulder and kissed him again. When he pulled Italy back, he just looked at Italy. Then, he smiled warmly.

"Hi, Italy." He said simply. Italy grinned as wide as possible and hugged Germany with glee.

"Germany likes me?! Germany likes _me_, Italy, Italia, Feliciano?! Ve~" Italy asked with disbelief into Germany's shoulder.

"Yes, Feliciano, I like you." Germany pulled Italy back and looked at him. "I love you. Do you love me?" Germany was afraid he had been too straightforward too soon. But Italy just smiled and hugged Germany again.

"Of course I love you! I have for so long! I love you, Germany! I love you, Ludwig! I love you!" Italy laughed into Germany's shoulder and Germany hugged back.

For the rest of the night, Italy slept in Germany's arms, no longer having a nightmare about the one he loves leaving him.

- (Line) -

Well, that's that. I'm sorry about the story if it wasn't up to your standards. I never really felt that confession scenes were my forte, so it would explain the fail this one was. The story is kinda-sorta short. I don't know! I feel like this one was a little off.

Leave comments on how you feel about the kissing scenes, the confession scene, or any others! Much obliged, partner *Said in a western accent 'cause I can't type one and I feel a little western right now*.

See you next fanfic

-Dreamer


End file.
